


dream children

by chenle_love



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, NCT Dream Ensemble-centric, dream are children, dream are so cute, i do not claim to be an author, lots of chenle fluff because i love him so much, nct are moms, they deserve the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2019-10-05 14:38:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenle_love/pseuds/chenle_love
Summary: nct dream wake up as miniature versions of themselves. the hyungs turn into full on parents.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> everything is meant to be lowercase. this probably has bad grammar and bad writing i’m sorry! but thank you for reading. also let’s just pretend this is a totally real thing that can happen :)

nct dream has just finished a fan sign. they loved meeting everyone and were always excited when they received a gift. the seven young boys sat in the car heading back to their dorm while looking at some gifts they had received from the event. jaemin cheered excitedly finding chocolates. everyone reached towards the box he held up quickly grabbing one for themselves. jeno found it weird that there was seven exact pieces there but he didn’t think too much of it. they reached their dorm building after a little more driving and got out quickly. when they reached the door to their dorm a sudden wave of dizziness hit the group. as soon as the door had been closed the boys hit the ground almost simultaneously. they all fell asleep on the spot. 

 

lucas checked the time on his phone and announced that he would be back soon. 127 and U were hanging out together at the U dorm and having a movie marathon as they both had free schedules. lucas let renjun borrow his hoodie from the last time the china line hung out as he claimed to be cold. it had been a few weeks and lucas wanted his hoodie back, so he walked through the long hallway until he finally reached the dream dorm. he knocked on the door loudly and waited for someone to show up. he waited almost a minute without hearing a single sound. that was weird. the dreamies were always loud especially when haechan and chenle were around. he knocked again with even more force. he waited about thirty seconds and just as he was about to take out his phone and call renjun the door opened. lucas looked but could not see anyone by the door. he stepped forward but suddenly collided with something below him. “hey!,” a voice called out that sounded like renjun. he looked down and his eyes widened when he saw a small child who looked just like renjun and also sounded just like him. the mini renjun looked up and let out a small scream. 

 

renjun woke up to a loud banging on the door. he didn’t hear anyone else getting up to open the door so he reluctantly sat himself up and walked to the door. he was still in his sleepy state to notice how much bigger everything around him had become. the door handle seemed a lot higher than it usually was. renjun opened the door hearing someone shifting awake behind him. he was met with a pair of legs walking straight into him when he opened the door. “hey!,” he shouted out looking up. he locked eyes with lucas and let out a scream. he knew lucas was tall but he seemed like a building right now. “renjun? is that you?,” lucas asked crouching down to him.”yes, why are you so tall?,” he asked back. “you might want to ask why you look like an actual child right now instead,” he replied. then it hit renjun, and as he turned around and he saw the rest of dream who also looked like small children he freaked out. “why? how? i don’t know how this happened,” he answered. behind him the rest of dream minus chenle had woke up. “woah what happened to us?,” jeno asked looking around at everyone. surprisingly none of the boys seemed too freaked out , they were more in awe or their new heights and sizes. “wow we look like really cute,” mark states. they all nod agreeing with what he has said. “could you imagine if the mom hyungs were here they would probably have a heart attack,” jisung comments while standing himself up. 

 

renjun and lucas walk in and lucas takes out his phone quickly dialing kun. he knows that he is the most likely to answer his phone. soon enough kun picks up. “ kun hyung quickly bring everyone down to the dream dorm,” he rushes out. “wait, why did something happen to them?,” he asks. “kun i don’t know how but they- ugh you seriously won’t believe me but dream are the size of actual children,” he rambles out. “really lucas?,” kun asks. “kun please just come here,” lucas begs. kun tells him they will be there as fast as possible. lucas closes the door and looks around. all the dreamies are up and moving except chenle who looks unaffected by all the noise. if he wasn’t looking at the actual group he wouldn’t of been able to tell there was anything off about them. they all sounded like their normal selfs, just in the bodies of a younger looking version of themselves. he could hear jisung complaining about his height and how he missed being tall and then him asking renjun if this is what he always feels like which was answered with a slap. then he noticed how all the dreamies had different heights also. like mark, jeno, haechan, and jaemin looked like they would be the size of a 6 or 7 year old while renjun jisung and chenle looked like full on toddlers. lucas could of mistaken chenle for baby if he squinted with how small he looked. but they all looked so small and adorable that lucas felt a sudden warmth in his stomach and felt the need to wrap them up in blankets and hold them forever. he wondered if this is what the moms of the group felt like when they were around dream. he was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. 

 

kun was sitting on a couch eating some chips when he got a phone call. ( i won’t rewrite this because i’m lazy, sorry, but it’s the same call as earlier ) the call ended and and kun quickly explained what lucas had told him to everyone else. they all were very lost and confused but none the less rushed out of the dorm and out into the long hallway. they quickly found themselves knocking on the door and it quickly opened. kun could not believe his eyes. sure enough, inside the dorm were seven children who looked and sounded like dream. his first thought was ‘how’ but that soon was replaced with ‘cute’ when he spotted chenle curled up on the ground asleep. he definitely looked the smallest out of them all he noted. kun could not hold back his coos as he walked in the dorm. 

 

doyoung thought lucas must of been pranking them but the second he saw them- he knew he wasn’t. his eyes found jeno and his heart and mind instantly flipped into its motherly half. he noticed taeyong and kun already deep in their motherly senses and a few people who usually never show any signs of it also warming up to the sight of the mini dreamies. they all walked into the dorm and shut the door. they all sat down in various places around the room minus chenle who had been scooped up by sicheng and cradled in his arms as he somehow was still asleep. “so-what-how-are you guys still-,” johnny started. “we don’t know,” haechan says. “we walked here after being dropped off and everything just felt kind of fuzzy and then when we got inside we all just kind of dropped,” jeno says while the rest of dream nodded along. “ yeah and we just woke up like this when lucas came over knocking really loud on the door,” jisung says. “that’s so weird,” taeil states. “but you guys are so cute i just want to hold you all day!,” jungwoo says while grabbing at jaemin and pulling him towards his body to hug him. jaemin squirms around in jungwoos grasp before being let go. “so how do you guys go back to normal size? how did you even get this way in the first place?,” yuta asks. everyone was silent as the mini dreamies all shrugged their shoulders. then ten excitedly yells out that they can just google it. a collective groan is heard from around the room. “i know google usually has the answers ten but...,” jaehyun starts. “but what? you don’t know anything for sure unless you actually try,” ten spoke as he whips out his phone. it’s at this time that chenle finally wakes up. sicheng who was holding him expected chenle to start asking questions and be just as confused as the rest of them. but that didn’t happen. instead the now small boy sat up with a big smile and threw his small body into sicheng’s arms. everyone seemed to pick up that chenle had woken up. but why wasn’t he asking questions or confused on his new height? johnny who was next to sicheng poked mini chenle’s arm which caused the boy to look up at him. “chenle do you know what happened to you?,” he asked. the small boy looked completely confused on the question and didn’t seem to comprehend it at all as he burst out into some kind of gibberish as he latched himself onto sicheng again. “that’s strange.... he’s acting like an actual child, but the rest of you seem so aware of what is happening,” lucas says. “this is so confusing,” taeil says speaking for everyone. “aha ! look what i found,” ten calls out to no one in particular. “there’s some article here for some kind of youth spell thing, it’s described as a method to make one’s self into a significantly smaller and younger version of themselves,” he reads. “it has an added recipe for some kind of chocolate to turn it into-,” he gets cut off by the dreamies yelling out sounds of interest at chocolate. “at the fansjgn we were given a box of chocolates that we ate in the car on the way here,” renjun explains. there’s a brief moment of understanding before ten continues reading. “at the bottom there’s a note that the results can vary and sometimes a persons mindset could also change along with their body,” he adds. everyone looked over at chenle who seemed content standing on sicheng’s lap as his small hands played with his hair and sicheng held onto his waist so he wouldn’t fall. that must explain the different behaviors. “does that article say anything about changing us back?,” haechan asks looking up at ten. even though it was his normal voice the hyungs couldn’t hold back their sounds of awes and coos. he still looked absolutely adorable. they all did really and doyoung and kun had already been taking various amounts of pictures on their phones. ten jumped up again saying there was a link to some reversal recipe.

 

he added that the recipe mentions how it doesn’t always work and you might have to try a few times. everyone seemed relieved and let out a big sigh. “you guys are so cute like actual babies can you please stay like this for a little bit,” taeyong begs. this was some cute shit and he had not spent enough time with these small versions of dream to let them return to their normal sizes just yet. luckily everyone else seemed to ask them the same thing and eventually they managed to get dream to agree to wait until the next day to change back. they were lucky there was nothing else planned on their schedules. 

 

eventually everyone found themselves next to one of the dreamies and gushing over them as they also just held casual conversations. jisung had been pulled into taeyongs lap as he repeatedly called him his baby and kept kissing him wherever he could. he struggled at first but eventually gave up and let taeyong do whatever. 

doyoung ran to jeno calling out for his ‘son’ . jeno ran in fear of being held like some of the others had been. but his little body could not run forever and he eventually got scooped up by doyoung and attacked in a hug.

haechan absolutely loved being this new height, he loved the sudden attention everyone had given him. so he didn’t argue at all when taeil came over to him and started freaking out whenever he did something cute. taeil never usually accepted his love so he made sure to take advantage of the situation. 

renjun made threats to anyone who attempted to hold him or gush over him. but a small renjun getting mad was anything but scary or threatening and lucas and jungwoo kept calling him cute and pinching his cheeks. he would try and smack them back but his tiny hand was not that strong so it never did anything. 

mark was extremely fascinated with his new body and kept looking around and noticing how different everything was. his little legs took him all over the dorm and he let out a sound of excitement whenever he realized how much bigger something had become. he didn’t notice johnny and ten filming him from a little behind as they held their hands over their mouths to prevent any awes from escaping. 

jaemin was hungry so he found his way into the kitchen. when he remembered his new height and how he couldn’t reach anything he ran back out to the main living room. he found the closest person who happened to be jaehyun and tugged on his pants. jaehyun looked down and let out a big smile.”i’m hungry can you help me get food?,” jaemin asked as he looked up. “of course nana,” jaehyun scooped down and grabbed the boy as jaemin let out a shriek of surprise. they headed to the kitchen and looked around for something to eat. 

chenle, who was in a complete child like state was fascinated with everything around him. he was sat on kun’s lap who had grabbed him off sicheng claiming he had him long enough. the small boy was smiling at yuta who was sitting next to kun and reaching towards his hands. yuta held his hand out and chenle grabbed one his fingers wrapping his much smaller hand around it. sicheng was sat on the other side of kun and absolutely devastated with how cute this was. the little sounds of toddler gibberish that could be heard was not helping his heart. 

jaehyun and jaemin came back with food for everyone after a while and dispersed it around the room. a disney movie was put on and everyone ate the food as if they had been starved. taeyong didn’t give jisung a chance to even try eating by himself as he automatically fed him as soon as the food was set down. for once jisung didn’t mind and just leaned back onto taeyong as he was being fed. 

jeno was now on the couch next to doyoung who kept insisting on feeding him. jeno refused wanting to feed himself but after seeing basically all the other dreamies being fed, once again just let doyoung do what he wanted to do. he wouldn’t admit it to anyone but he secretly enjoyed being gushed over and carried everywhere. but you didn’t hear that from him ;) 

haechan was having a blast. earlier he wanted to desperately turn back to his normal self. but then everyone started gushing over him and holding him and yeah he was okay with this now. he liked that now all he had to do was pout and he could be granted whatever he wanted. he had taeil feeding him letting him rest his body as he focused on the movie playing. 

renjun was trying his hardest. he refused to let anyone hold him or feed him. but why did the chopsticks he was holding suddenly seem so heavy. it took a great amount of strength for him to lift up the chopsticks and he was getting frustrated. he was one of the smaller ‘children’ and he kept cursing whoever did that to me. jungwoo was sitting right next to him ready to start feeding the boy himself while lucas sat behind renjun ready to grab him and put him in his lap. renjun huffed as he felt their eyes staring at him. he tried picking up his food one more time before he sighed and just gave up. he would never be caught letting them do this again but he really could not seem to even feed himself. he felt lucas grabbing him and placing him in his lap and he almost turned around and pushed him away but just as the idea came jungwoo had food already in front of him. he was hungry so he just let them feed him. only this once though, he would not let it happen again! 

mark started to eat his food when johnny and ten came and sat down next to him. he looked up at them and could see them practically beg with their eyes to let them take over and be all motherly like everyone else seemed to be. mark even noticed renjun allowing it. mark just nodded his head because he didn’t want them to be the only people left out. johnny lifted him up on to his lap and mark immediately got embarrassed. he went to hide his face with his hands but ten quickly brought up some food to his mouth. he ate it and felt his face get red again as ten made squealing noises. “johnny he’s so cute! look at him!,” mark opened his mouth to tell them that he wasn’t cute but food had been immediately shoved in his mouth instead. 

jaemin looked around and noticed everyone else even renjun which was a shock being held or fed in some way. so he turned to jaehyun who was sat next to him and poked his arm.”can you feed nana too?,” he asked him looking up a with a pout. “of course baby!,” jaemin laughed at the name and jaehyun pulled the boy closer. jaehyun was still very confused on the whole situation and how everything actually happened . but he pushed those thoughts aside and started feeding jaemin. they always joked about the dreamies being children and babies, they never thought anything like this could even happen. but they looked so adorable that they decided to just live in the moment. it was like a dream come true for the parents of the group. 

chenle was a very messy eater. even in his normal size he always found a way to make a mess. so even when he had three people looking over him as he was being fed the food still ended up all over his face. “oh look at you chenle you are so messy,” kun says while tickling his sides. the boy burst out into laughter and kun hands him over to yuta so he can go get a rag. he hears sicheng complain about wanting to hold him again and he laughs as he walks away. he returns with a wet rag to clean his face and notices chenle’s eyes drooping. he quickly cleans his face and goes back to wash the rag out. there is a collective awe that kun hears from the kitchen. he peeks his head in and notices yuta standing up holding a nearly asleep chenle in his arms. he is rocking back and forth and patting his back. kun is overwhelmed with emotions. the kids were so precious he almost didn’t want them to return to their normal selves. 

 

soon enough all the dreamies had fallen asleep and multiple pictures had been taken. it was pretty late at night so everyone decided on heading to bed. there was no way they were leaving the dreamies here alone as they were small children so they eventually figured out who would go where and they headed off to bed.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning with the kids

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited and not written that great because i suck at writing but enjoy

he woke up with the annoying sound of his phone alarm going off. he reached for his phone and turned off the alarm, checking the time as he did. one am. perfect. he got out of his bed and stretched his limbs out. he quietly left his room, phone in hand. he tiptoed through the dorm until he reached the front door. he grabbed a pair of keys hanging up next to the door and walked down the hallway. he found the exit staircase and made his way down to the second floor. he saw her waiting exactly where she said she would be. “it worked correctly then?,” she asked noticing him approaching. “yes, but only one of them completely changed,” he told her. she pulled off a bag that had been slung around her shoulders and pulled out a milk carton. “let them drink this- it should do the trick,” she spoke while handing him the normal looking carton of milk. “just not the one whose already in their mindset, unless you want an actual baby to care for,” she informs him. he nods his head in understanding. “and what if we need them back to their normal body and mindset?,” he asked knowing that they could not stay how they were forever. “message me, i’ll bring you something,” she answers while slinging her bag back on her shoulders. the two bid goodbye quickly and he heads back up to his floor. he knew everyone would be meeting in his dorm for breakfast in the morning as they had planned it before heading to bed. and it was also the biggest dorm out of the three collective dorms nct lived in. he made as little noise as possible when he got back. he made sure to cover the ‘milk’ as well best as he could before heading back to his room. he was lucky his roommate had wound up somewhere else for the night, probably sleeping with a dreamie. he climbed back in bed and fell asleep quickly. 

 

everyone woke up in a good mood. everyone was all smiles as they met up at eight am. taeyong smiled every time someone showed up with a sleeping dreamie in their arms. he looked down at this own lap where jisung slept peacefully.he played with the boys hair as he sighed softly. he wanted to freeze time and keep them like this forever. he always had a soft spot for kids- and seeing dream like this had given him this urge to have kids of his own. taeyong felt someone sit next to him and looked up to find a smiley jungwoo looking at jisung. “do you want to hold him? i should probably go help finish breakfast,” he spoke to jungwoo. jungwoo nodded his head and taeyong scooped up jisung and handed him to jungwoo. he stood up and started heading to the kitchen while quietly laughing at how much of a mom he just sounded like. 

 

in the kitchen the food was just about ready. kun directed taeyong to pour drinks for the dreamies as there wasn’t any help needed with the actual food. he opened the fridge looking for some kind of juice. taeyong sighed when he could only find soda and milk. he was not going to give the dreamies sugar, so he pulled out the milk carton. there wasn’t enough for seven cups so he decided that chenle could just have water as he would probably spill the drink over this clothes. speaking of clothes he wasn’t sure what dream was supposed to wear seeing as nobody owned any children’s sized clothing. the clothes they were wearing yesterday seemed to have shrink with them but that was all they had. he pushed that thought aside when he heard kun announce that food was ready. the dorm did not have a table for eighteen people, so some people sat at the table and others in the living room. all the dreamies seemed to be awake now which added some kind of bright feeling to the dorm. he handed out the milks cups before walking to get his own food. 

everyone ate relatively in peace besides sicheng and yuta who had to prevent chenle from painting the table with his food every minute. mark sat in the living room watching the tv that had been turned on. just like the night before, johnny and ten had crowded him. this time ten insisted on mark sitting on his lap to johnny. mark didn’t really have a say as he had been lifted up out of nowhere and placed in ten’s lap. johnny naturally started feeding him and mark almost protested because he could still do this himself. but when he saw how weirdly happy they seemed he just let them continue. he coughed slightly on a piece of food that he didn’t chew completely. ten quickly started patting his back and johnny lifted a cup with some drink in it to his mouth to help the food go down. mark gulped down the drink quickly finding it oddly addictive. he had thought it was just milk but this tasted nicer. he shrugged it off thinking maybe it was just a really nice brand. mark didn’t even realize he was tired until ten started lightly bouncing him in his lap. despite wanting to stay awake, his eyes betrayed him and closed. he was just barley still awake when he could feel himself being lifted up and carried somewhere. he was placed down on a bed and automatically had fell into a deep sleep.

doyoung kept asking questions to jeno. things like “do you need help?”  
“can i do it for you?” and “are you okay?” he has always viewed jeno as his own little brother or even son as some of the other members would say. so it was no surprise that when he had found jeno as a child he was all over him. he wanted to take care of him and act as a good hyung for him. jeno didn’t want to push him away even though he found it really weird. after all he was still himself, right? just smaller. so when doyoung asked him if he needed help eating his food jeno didn’t have the heart to tell him no, especially when he could see the rest of dream once again being fed. jeno was done with his food and doyoung had left to use the bathroom. jeno drank about half of his milk before claiming it was disgusting and he placed the cup in front of chenle who was was next to him at the table. he stood up and walked to the living room to watch some tv. doyoung found him on the couch nearly half asleep. he cooed before picking up jeno. he lightly patted his back and soon enough heard even breathes coming from the small boy. he put him down to sleep and made sure to take a few pictures for a new screensaver. 

 

renjun didn’t know how to feel. he wanted to put everyone in a headlock but his new small body didn’t allow him too. he sighed when he let lucas and jungwoo baby him again. he would be back to normal later so he figured he wouldn’t resist anymore and just let it happen. deep down he knew how much he loved the attention, but only deep down. nobody would ever hear about what he really thought. renjun was broken from his thoughts when lucas held up a cup to his lips, urging him to drink. he took a small sip as he wasn’t that thirsty, but whatever this drink was tasted so good he immediately went back in for more. he finished his drink quickly and almost found himself asking for more but soon more food had been placed in front of him and the thought left as he excitedly ate his food. the excitement turned into exhaustion not even a minute later as he oddly felt extremely tired all of the sudden. he didn’t recognize the lap he had been pulled into but they started humming something and the vibrations made him feel like jelly. when jungwoo saw that renjun had fallen asleep he slowly brought him to a bed and tucked him in. 

 

jisung was half asleep when taeyong had started feeding him. he was mostly unbothered and just let taeyong do what he wanted to because he was just so tired. his head was against taeyongs chest and his eyes stayed closed. the only thing keeping him awake was the food that was constantly being shoved in his face and the occasional shriek from chenle. a cup was placed against jisung’s lips and he drank whatever it was quietly. he was suddenly so much more tired than he was before and found himself drifting off to sleep on taeyong’s lap, unaware of the multiple cameras that were taking pictures of him. taeyong put him down to nap in a room and left the door open just slightly. he noticed how all the dreamies seemed to be tired after dinner. he didn’t think to much of it and headed back to the living room. 

 

jaemin actually fed himself. he was sat in the living room next to jaehyun who was just playing with his hair as he ate. he finished his food and started watching the tv when jaehyun tapped his shoulder and motioned to the drink. he picked up the cup and drank about half of it before placing it back down. it didn’t taste that great to him but he didn’t want to look like a brat so he finished it quickly just to be done with it. jaemin didn’t notice how tired he was suddenly until his eyes slowly started closing. jaehyun pulled him into his lap and cradled him like a baby as he stood up and slowly rocked him. jaemin was asleep in an instant and jaehyun walked to one of the room to put him down for a nap. 

 

haechan hadn’t even been out of taeil arms today. when he woke up taeil had scooped him up and carried him. when they were waiting for breakfast he had been in taeil’s arms, and now as he was being fed he still remained comfortably in his arms. he wasn’t complaining at all, he loved that he didn’t have to even walk anymore. this child life was great and he was almost sad that they would be changing back later on. but for now he savored the moment. it was just after he had finished the addictive drink he had been given that taeils arms turned into clouds of fluff and he was hit with exhaustion. taeil seemed to notice as he stood up and gently bounced him while rubbing his back, this only lured him to sleep even more and he soon found himself asleep. taeil was content with holding him forever but ten had convinced him to put him down on an actual bed and that he would be fine. so with a small pout, taeil walked into a random room in the dorm and placed the boy down. he noticed another sleeping body in the bed already but didn’t check who it was. he tucked haechan in and placed a kiss on his forehead. 

 

yuta and sicheng were all over chenle trying to keep him as clean as possible. he saw the food as paint and would not eat it unless someone put it right in front of his mouth. despite their efforts, the small boy still had food all over his hands and face. yuta and sicheng weren’t even mad because he looked so cute and in their eyes he could do nothing wrong. sicheng left to get a wipe to clean him up , leaving yuta with the small boy. chenle reached for a cup that had been placed in front of him by jeno. yuta picked it up and gave it to the boy as he looked thirsty. he finished the drink and almost threw the cup down but yuta caught it from his arms and placed it back on the table. sicheng came back about a minute later and smiled noticing chenle’s eyes starting to droop. as he cleaned his face yuta had adjusted his hold on the boy and held him more comfortably. chenle had eventually fallen asleep and sicheng felt faint. who allowed him to be this cute? he wondered. he was put in bed and eventually all the dreamies had been sleeping too. 

 

for about two hours everyone chilled in the living room . they all mainly talked about the kid situation and what they needed to do about it. that eventually led into a conversation about how cute they were and everyone started sharing the pictures they had taken of all the dreamies. one person sat a little more quietly than the rest, occasionally checking his watch. any minute now, they would wake up. his thoughts were correct when about two minutes laters he heard a door opening and the sound of small feet padding through the hallway. 

“appa!” everyone looked up hearing this. there in the entrance to the living room stood mark. but this mark was different, he was even smaller than before. mark had a wide grin as he ran towards johnny and jumped up on his lap, snuggling into his neck. everyone looked shocked, what happened in that two hour nap? mark started excitedly talking to johnny about his dream and everyone seemed to tune in. until they heard another door opening and everyone’s attention went back to the entrance of the living room hearing small yawns. doyoung and jaehyun almost had heart attacks when they looked up. jaemin and jeno were visibly smaller than before and also holding hands. they were yawning and rubbing sleep from their eyes. curious, doyoung called out for jeno to see what would happen as he had obviously changed in his nap as well. “jeno baby , come here,” he called. said boy smiled and quickly waddled over to doyoung. he held his arms up and doyoung lifted him up to his lap. “did you sleep good?,” doyoung asked and jeno responded quickly. “yes appa jeno was good and sleep,” he spoke in a childish tone. 

jaehyun felt like combusting. jaemin had walked over to him and looked up at him with wide eyes. he stayed silent for a few seconds before he asked. “appa can you play with nana?,” jaehyun covered his mouth to prevent a loud squeal from escaping. he called him appa. jaehyun has never felt more like a parent before. “we don’t have any games nana,” he told him. jaemin seemed to pout and it looked like he was about to cry. jaehyun quickly took out his phone and opened a game app which seemed to catch jaemins attention. 

everyone was confused, mark, jaemin, and jeno seemed to be acting like children now, like chenle had been. but they were normal right before they all went to sleep, so what happened? 

taeils eyes were trained on the living room entrance secretly hoping haechan would come out like the other three had. he wanted to just stand up and go look for himself but he knew he couldn’t. one by one renjun and jisung had joined to living room also more childish than before and taeil was on edge. he wanted to see his baby. 

taeyong clutched his heart seeing all the dreamies in a new child like state of mind. he almost collapsed when jisung emerged with his thumb in his mouth looking so impossibly smaller and adorable. he ran up to jisung and picked him up hugging his now even smaller body close to his own. “hi baby , did you sleep well?,” he asked the boy while pulling his body slightly away from his own. jisung took his thumb out of his mouth and answered in the softest voice,” yes but i missed appa when i woke up,” taeyong’s mind was scrambling. jisung was really his baby and as long as he was this way taeyong would protect him. 

renjun seemed to have a lot of energy when he woke up. he ran over the lucas and jungwoo and excitedly scrambled up on the couch to sit with them. he climbed into jungwoos lap and looked up at him with bright eyes.”can injun have kisses eomma?,” he asked with a smile. jungwoo gasped looking at lucas as soon as renjun called him mom. jungwoo didn’t have time to think about everything and quickly placed small kisses all over renjun face. he giggled happily and squirmed slightly to face lucas when jungwoo finished. “appa give kisses too?,” he asked looking at lucas. lucas was confused, his heart was beating so quickly hearing the boy call him dad, and he just referred to jungwoo as mom. did renjun’s new mindset view lucas and jungwoo as his parents? cause if so that was cutest thing ever. lucas grabbed renjun and kissed him all over his body as the boy laughed. jungwoo smiled and checked his pulse, renjuns cutenesses was getting to him. 

taeil’s eyes widened when haechan walked in about five minutes later. he had shrunk like the rest of them as well. haechan looked around until he spotted taeil and he happily ran over to him chanting,”ma ! ma!,” taeil crouched down and gathered him in eyes arms lifting him up and spinning slightly. “oh my baby, you are so so cute!,” taeil couldn’t resist saying as haechan wrapped his arms around his neck. the small boy looked up and smiled as he said,” no ma is so cute!,” he giggled and pulled himself closer to hug taeil. meanwhile taeil could feel his heart breaking into shambles, he has known haechan for a long time and he always considered him and the rest of the dreamies cute but now, as actual kids , his heart couldn’t handle it. he just wanted to bottle him up and keep him warm and happy forever. 

conversations had picked back up when a loud cry had made the room get more quiet. sicheng stood up and left walking to the source of the crying as everyone else continued talking with light conversations. “ baby is crying,” mark said while he looked at johnny. “what was that?,” johnny asked again, not sure if he heard mark correctly. “i said the baby is crying,” he told him again and as soon as he finished talking a loud “oh my god” made its way around the room. sicheng stood in the entrance of the living room holding a baby. not a toddler or a doll or pillow, an actual baby. sicheng looked up with big eyes and looked around the room.”guys what happened to chenle?,” he asked and when nobody responded he looked down again. 

yuta’s mind was racing. first all the dreamies turn into kids then their mindsets and body size change and then chenle turns into a baby? he wasn’t complaining , this was the cutest thing to happen to nct since they met sicheng, but it was still weird. his thoughts vanished as sicheng sat down next to him and he looked down. yuta felt like screaming, in less than 24 hours yuta felt like he had became a parent to an actual child who looked like a human representation of the word adorable. what was going on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi sorry this took a little bit to write i re wrote this like three times and i’m still not sure if i am completely happy with it , i feel like it could be better but anyways thank you for reading this and leaving me nice comments! who do you think the mystery person is who got the milk?


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there isn’t too much fluff in this one but a lot happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi, i’m sorry it’s been a minute but school is being a rat and doesn’t let me breathe. anyways I feel like this chapter is so poorly written and isn’t that long but so much happens also that I just wanted to get it out there and post it. this is unedited but besides that enjoy.

kun was screaming internally. kids had always been such a weakness for him. so when the youngest members of nct had strangely turned into toddlers and a baby he was overwhelmed with emotions. motherly emotions, fatherly emotions, protect emotions, he could combust. it had been a few hours after the new discovery of much smaller and child-like dreamies. about half of the older members had gone out to find and buy some child clothes and necessities. earlier after smothering the kids some of the older members had decided to try the reversal recipe they had found online.

it didn’t seem hard to make but as they soon found out, it was just a recipe for brownies. there was some panic, how long would dream be like this? could they turn back to their previous bodies? most of the worry was quickly forgotten when ten suggested to go shopping for clothes and stuff. kun, winwin, jungwoo, johnny, and jaehyun stayed behind to watch dream. mostly because they didn’t care for shopping too much, or in sicheng’s case because he refused to go anywhere without chenle. 

kun and johnny were in the kitchen making a little lunch for the kids. they had started complaining about ten minutes ago from hunger and the last thing they wanted was loud whiny kids. they were nearly done when the sound of a phone ringing went off. assuming it was one of the others phone they payed no attention to it. but as soon as the call hadn’t been answered the ringing came back. it happened about three more times when kun had been fed up. he set down the plates he was holding and told johnny he would be back. he followed the sound throughout the dorm until he stopped in front of a room. he opened the door and walked to the bed where someone seemed to have left their phone. the call ended and that’s when he noticed all the text message notifications from someone named ‘a’ the phone had. 

‘okay don’t freak out but i might of given you the wrong drink’ 

‘did you already give it to them?’

‘don’t let them drink it!’

‘pick up your phone’

‘seriously if you don’t answer this soon they will be stuck’ 

‘oh god’ 

kun was confused by these messages. who was ‘a’ and whose phone was this? and what did they mean by don’t drink it? drink what? 

kun turned the phone around immediately connecting the phone case to the owner. he only got even more confused. he would have to talk with him later and tell him to keep his phone with him instead of leaving it in his room. 

he turned the ringer sound off so if there was anymore calls it would be heard. he made his way back to the kitchen and helped johnny finish putting food on plates. they went back out to the living room and helped jungwoo, and jaehyun bring the kids in. sicheng seemed content holding a sleeping chenle and just watched the other four adults drag six toddlers into the kitchen. 

trying to feed small children was not an easy task. haechan and renjun being the little devils they were kept tossing food at eachother while jungwoo frantically wiped their faces and arms. jeno didn’t seem to like the food as he only took one bite and refused to even look at the plate after he spoke his thoughts to johnny who was next to him. jaemin did actually enjoy the food but after seeing jeno reject his, he also stopped eating and threw a fit to kun who could feel his incoming headache coming quickly. don’t get him wrong, dream was absolutely adorable but were no different from real kids with their behavior.pick eaters, messy, and bratty. 

mark and jisung had been little angels and happily ate the food they had been fed by jaehyun who was glad he didn’t have to deal with one of the other kids. sicheng, well he was different. he didn’t want anyone holding chenle except himself and yuta. he was convinced he was his parent in which kun strongly disagreed but he didn’t listen to him. they just brushed off his behavior seeing as they had all been acting like parents to dream. 

so while the others cleaned the kids or tried feeding them, he just held chenle close to him and watched everyone else except jaehyun struggle. 

 

the rest of nct had arrived back with dozens of bags in their arms about an hour after they had finished lunch. lucas pushed through the crowd calling for jungwoo to bring renjun to living room exclaiming how he had found the cutest outfit for him.   
everyone else followed in a similar fashion quickly emptying bags and showing off the clothes they had bought- which was definitely a little too much but according to taeyong “there was a sale !” so it was okay.

after sorting through everything purchased and holding a impromptu fashion show the children seemed to get tired and one by one slowly fell asleep. after putting all the dreamies down for a nap except chenle who had already slept and was now awake babbling in yuta’s arms, everyone sat down in the living room to talk. kun looked over at h i m. he needed to talk to him about who ‘a’ was, and what they meant by don’t let them drink it. who can’t drink what? nothing added up and the more kun thought about it made him even more confused. 

doyoung spoke up suddenly speaking everyone’s thoughts. “ so what do we tell sm? like hey seven of your idols just turned into children and we don’t know how or why,” he looked at everyone as he spoke. 

“what if we just don’t tell them?,” taeil states making ten roll his eyes. 

“yeah okay so the next time dream has a schedule or even 127, what do we tell them? that they are sick? or they don’t want to? because that would be a little strange,” ten replied. 

“no what I meant was, there must be some way to get them back to normal, we just need to dig a little more,” taeil paused for a second and then continued. 

“if we can get them back to normal then there isn’t a need to mention anything to sm,” he finished while looking around at everyone else’s faces. some nodded in agreements and others just had a blank look. 

while everyone else contunde speaking, sicheng was dozing off in his thoughts. he didn’t want dream to go back to normal, he loved them like this. they made him happy, he loved taking care of kids- and babies. he looked down to chenle who was in yuta’s arms and smiled . sicheng had always wanted kids- ever since he started babysitting when he was a teenager.he was usually gushed over and while it didn’t bother him all that much he always enjoyed being the one to gush over a person. so when he met chenle he immediately took a liking to the younger and treated him as a brother. he didn’t like seeing him upset and went out of his way to make sure he always had his famous smile plastered on his face. he remembers telling yuta once that when he has kids he wants them to be just like chenle, he was so lovable and charming. so it almost felt like a sign to him when dream had turned into actual kids. all of them were cute of course but he couldn’t help but want to keep chenle for himself. he didn’t want him to go back to his normal body, he just wanted to keep him and raise him like his own. maybe he could- he had a baby chenle right in front of him, all he had to do was make sure nobody messed with him. 

he could keep him and finally have his own child. and now that he had that thought in his head- sicheng knew he couldn’t let chenle go back to normal- he was his now. he looked down again and noticed baby chenle smiling up at him- right then he promised to himself that he wouldn’t let anyone take his baby from him- he would do anything to protect his son from them, nobody would take him away from him. 

and it would stay that way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow. the story takes a turn. there will be more fluff in the next chapter I promiseee.   
> but this chapter has a lot of twist- like how kun isn’t the mysterious person behind all of this. and we see some of winwin’s thoughts. anyways what do you think about it? thank you for reading! it means a lot.


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> another baby... and another one, and another one and more and more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this unedited, sorry but a lot longer than the last one. also today is 1/27 heheh :)

the next day 

he was screwed   
all he wanted was kids for everyone to take care of , that just so happened to be their younger members who everyone had already been so fond of. they were supposed to be able to go back to normal when they needed to.  
but she screwed up and he knows whenever people start waking up to find dream changed yet again they will be even more confused than before.   
and who knows if they can ever be normal again, she said it’s super hard to find a reversal that actually works when something like this has happened.   
he reminds himself that he put all them in this situation and that they were only supposed to be small toddlers. but how were they going to take care of seven babies now? he knew that they would be done changing overnight and chaos would ensue possibly when people starting waking up. that’s what she told him. she said it would take a while to try and even find someone who knows anything about reversing it. they would need time away from schedules and the media. he knew he had to tell everyone too, in fear that they might get so confused on what happened. and to try and figure out a plan on what to do.  
all he wanted to do was make everyone happy, after all they had always joked about it, but deep down he knows it wasn’t always a joke to them. he sighed and closed his eyes letting his mind wander. 

 

taeil woke up without opening his eyes. he wanted to get a few more minutes of shut eye before the day would start. just as he was about to drift off to sleep he felt movement from besides him. he felt a small, cold hand land on his face with a quiet ‘ah’ being heard. he smiled knowing it was haechan. he loved how small and cute he was as a kid. his laugh could radiate enough sun energy to light the world for years.   
taeil opened his eyes coming face to face with haechan. he widened his eyes for multiple reasons. first of all he was significantly smaller than yesterday, and by smaller he means baby size. second of all he was so cute his heart was shredding into tears of cuteness. he didn’t even question the body change, it had already happened twice and he had honestly become used to it. he was still shocked but the smaller the better.   
taeil smiled at haechan and felt his heart jump out of his body and run through the streets when haechan smiled back an adorable gummy smile. he sat up on the bed and picked up haechan. he held him close to his chest and lightly patted his back. he could feel his small fingers playing with his hair and he couldn’t help but think of how precious this was. he didn’t even think about the real situation at hand or anything else for that matter. for now he was concentrated on haechan and him only.   
taeil pulled haechan away from him body slightly to place kisses all over his face and found his heart beating a mile a minute when small giggles could be heard coming from haechan. it seemed this baby version of him wanted to kill taeil’s heart and he was doing such a good job at it.   
taeil placed haechan down on his back on the bed and lightly tickled his belly. “what a good baby you are haechan!” he couldn’t help but baby talk to him.   
“look how cute you are my little angel,” he spoke again while picking haechan back up and smiling at him out of pure love. taeil didn’t directly think it, but he knew that when it came to it he would find it nearly impossible to give up this angel in his arms. there was an overwhelming surge of emotions he had never felt before and he didn’t want that feeling to leave. not now, not ever. 

 

doyoung remembers going to bed with jeno laying on top of him last night. when he woke up he noticed something was different. the body on top of him was not one of a toddlers. no, it was smaller than that. he opened his eyes and let out a small gasp followed by a strange mix between and awe and a coo. he recognized the features of the baby on top of him and he had no doubt it was jeno. how had he changed again? just yesterday he was normal, then a toddler, and now a baby? he wanted to think about it more but he couldn’t help but take notice of how impossibly adorable and small jeno looked as a baby. his eyes were shut and he had a small pout on his lips. he had one cheek smooshed against doyoung’s chest and his hair looked so soft and fluffy. doyoung looked around for his phone trying to take a picture of jeno as it was too cute. he grabbed it off his nightstand and made sure to take a good dozen or two pictures. he put his phone down and put his hands on baby jeno’s back. he softly rubbed his back and let out a wide smile. he almost laughed at the situation. there was always a running joke that jeno was doyoung’s son and if someone had been in his room to see the scene it would really look like he was. he felt like such a parent the other day and all these kids had been doing something to his heart. he had been slightly over the situation at first, he wanted dream to go back to their normal bodies, but it was barely even a thought in his head anymore when he saw jeno. everything just vanished and the only thing he felt was these waves of ‘must protect’ emotions. and now as he looked at the sleeping boy on his chest he felt like he could cry. he joked an idea of quitting being an idol to take off and raise jeno on his own.he knew it could never happen easily and it was just a joke, right?   
he looked down again noticing jeno’s eyes opening. jeno who couldn’t see doyoung from where he was laying let out a small cry. doyoung reacted quickly and sat up bringing the baby with him. he pulled jeno in and pat his back a few times while repeating that he was right there. jeno stopped crying and looked up at doyoung. he let out a small laugh and doyoung felt like combusting. jeno was crushing his heart, in a good way of course. doyoung kissed jeno’s forehead and held him close to his body again. 

 

 

ten woke up feeling fantastic. yesterday was a good day with the cute dream children running around and he had a fantastic sleep last night. he remembers johnny carrying a sleeping mark into his room after they had dinner. they had both slept with mark the night before, seeing as they had both grown attached to him. so they did the same thing last night with mark settled in between them. upon opening his eyes ten immediately checked his phone first not even looking over at the other side of the bed. so when he finally did shift his attention over his heart dropped and so did his phone. next to the tree johnny himself, was mark, more specifically a baby mark. ten’s first thoughts were that mark looked like an ant next to whale. his second thought was : again? really? how? but he soon forgot all his thoughts when baby mark yawned and raised his small hand that was in a fist to his eyes. ten felt his worries disappear and he suddenly felt so happy. ten sat up and grabbed his phone from where it had dropped. he opened his camera and took a few photos of the two before he decided to wake up johnny. ten leaned over and noticed mark staring up at him with wide eyes and a slightly opened mouth. ten let out a squeal, quickly covering his mouth as it came out louder than he thought it would. mark let out the most adorable laugh ever, finding ten’s squeal amusing. his eyes scrunched up and he showed off his smile. ten forced another squeal down his throat and just let out a long huff of air. ten grabbed johnny’s arm and shook it violently causing him to stir and open his eyes.   
“what do you want ten?,” he groaned out and closed his eyes again. ten was about to shake his arm again and respond when mark let out another laugh. johnny’s eyes snapped open so quickly it looked like it hurt. johnny looked down at his side and could mentally feel his brain falling into a black whole of parent emotions. he didn’t even question what happened because it was pretty obvious to him that ten wouldn’t know. he sat up and looked at ten who was looking at mark. he then looked down as well and he couldn’t help the smile that spread on his face. he brought his hand down to marks that was in a tight fist. mark undid his fist and wrapped his hand around one of johnny fingers. after seeing this, ten brought his hand down towards mark’s other hand. soon he had mark’s other hand wrapped around his own and this time he let out a long chain of coo’s and awes. no words were spoken between the two as they just sat and made faces to mark. everytime they made a face he would laugh and tighten his grip on their fingers. johnny wanted to stay like this forever, ten, mark and himself. it just felt so right to him. he felt this happiness spread throughout his body every time he looked at ten making mark laugh. he didn’t want to lose this.

 

 

jungwoo woke up hearing someone talking softly. he turned around from where he was laying and saw lucas sitting on the edge of the bed holding something in his arms. he couldn’t see the front of him but he noticed he was looking down and holding something in his arms. jungwoo turned over to try and look for renjun. he made a confused face when he couldn’t find the small boy. he sat up and looked over the side of the bed j u s t i n c a s e. not finding the boy, he finally turned his attention back to lucas. he moved over to peer over his should and immediately let out a gasp. “baby!,” he called out softly. he looked even closer and gasped again noticing the distinct features on the baby. it was renjun.”lucas? he..,” jungwoo couldn’t even form words as he was in a trance looking at the small child in lucas’s arms.   
“yeah I know... do you want to hold him?,” lucas asked looking up at jungwoo. jungwoo nodded his head quickly and sat down next to lucas on the edge of the bed. he wiped his hands on his shorts afraid that he was getting sweaty and lucas let out a low laugh. he slowly lifted up a sleeping renjun and carefully lowered him into jungwoos arms. just as renjun had been placed down his eyes opened. jungwoo smiled and couldn’t resist the urge to coo over him.   
“hi baby injun,” jungwoo spoke in his softest voice yet. renjun’s eyes wandered around and he caught sight of lucas. lucas had been peering over jungwoo’s shoulder easily towering over him making him look like a giant, especially to a small baby. renjun’s eyes widened slightly and started watering. in the blink of an eye renjun had started crying and letting out loud cries. lucas, panicking, did not know what to do and shrunk into himself. jungwoo’s mind got clouded with a parent-like mindset and he immediately lifted the distressed boy to his chest and started patting his back. jungwoo tried humming a song , rocking him, patting his back, nothing was working. he took the crying renjun away from his body just a little and moved his hand to his face to wipe away some of the tears. jungwoo noticed renjun’s hands had suddenly reached up to grab for his hand. jungwoo let the small boy take his hand hoping it would stop his crying. renjun grasped one of jungwoo’s fingers and before jungwoo could even blink he felt a wet, warm feeling around his index finger. renjun had stopped crying and had started sucking on jungwoo’s finger which seemed to calm him down immediately. it made sense to jungwoo as babies usually found comfort in those types of things. lucas sat up when he didn’t hear anymore crying and looked over jungwoo’s shoulder. he thought it was so cute how renjun had been using jungwoo’s finger like a sucker. so cute he actually reached for his phone he had brought in with him to take a picture. jungwoo gave him a look when he heard the sounds of a picture being taken but didn’t actually do anything about it seeing as he was occupied. they stayed quiet for maybe five minutes just watching baby renjun slowly falling back asleep. lucas sighed and took a deep breathe.   
“hey I have to tell you something..,” he started. jungwoo looked up in anticipation. “what is it lucas?,” he asked while staring at him. lucas sighed and shook his head to get rid of any possible thoughts telling him to stop. “so uh..,”

 

 

jaehyun had been awake for atleast ten minutes. he sat on his floor , cross-legged while staring at the baby on his bed in shock. when he had first woken up and saw a baby jaemin he thought he was dreaming so after he stood up and walked to the bathroom to wash his face, he walked back in only to notice that jaemin was still a baby. he sat down, afraid to touch him incase he would hurt him. jaemin was awake and babbling with a gummy smile on his face. jaehyun was panicking because he wasn’t good with babies and he knew this baby, what if he accidentally hurt him. at the same time he didn’t want to just leave jaemin sitting there so he opted for his best plan of action- go get kun. but he was afraid that if he left the room, jaemin might roll off the bed or roll over and suffocate and he wouldn’t be okay with himself if something like that happened. he knew it probably wouldn’t as jaemin was laying in the middle of the bed and there was no pillow or blanket near him. but still he had a horrible fear. so he instead called kun and prayed he would be awake to pick up. he heard kun pick up the phone and breathed a sigh of relief. “kun um jaemin he- well baby and I don’t- I can’t,” jaehyun started but couldn’t get the right words out. kun being his magical understanding self got the gist of what jaehyun was telling him and responded.” jaehyun it’s okay, listen are you afraid of hurting him?,” jaehyun was shocked, kun and his ability to read minds and such was so interesting to him. he nodded his head at the question but soon realized kun couldn’t see him so he answered with a yes. “okay jaehyun don’t freak out you will not hurt him, just hold him and play with him or make faces towards him, nothing will happen I promise, if anything you are hurting i’m by not touching him or playing with him as he will get lonely,” jaehyun felt bad immediately.”really? oh no i’m sorry jaeminnie, uh how do I hold him what do I do?,” jaehyun rambled out- still not sure on how he was supposed to pick jaemin up. “just put your arms under him and support his head and butt, sit down on your bed or the floor and he will be fine I swear,” jaehyun made mental notes and thanked kun before hanging up and standing up from where he was on the floor. he made sure to open his side drawer and put some hand sanitizer on before he attempted picking up jaemin. he didn’t want to infect him somehow , he needed to be clean. he knew it was probably ridiculous as he had used the bathroom just before he came back out and had already washed his hands but he couldn’t be too sure. he sat down on his bed and peered over at jaemin. he had a wide smile on his face and had been letting out various sounds while he played with his legs. he didn’t seem to get rid of the smile which somehow made jaehyun feel a little better. he slowly put his hands under jaemin’s body and lifted him up. he slowly brought him towards his own body and actually found himself smiling. he settled baby jaemin down in his arms and noticing his smile had made him feel better about the whole situation. jaemin’s hands were moving around and had grabbed a fistful of jaehyun’s shirt. he waved it around and jaehyun felt a weird feeling coming from his stomach. he didn’t drop him, he was still smiling and playing with his shirt. jaehyun relaxed and slowly reached for his phone. he wanted to download a game that might entertain baby jaemin because he really had no idea what to do with him besides stare at him. he managed to download and app that had floating shapes with bright colors. he turned the brightness setting down a lot, still a little fearful that he might injure his eyes from the brightness. he showed the screen to jaemin who just gave him an adorable confused face. his small hand came up to lightly hit the phone. jaehyun thought he didn’t like the game so he went to turn it off but jaemin soon hit it again and laughed. jaehyun sighed in relief, he just liked hitting his phone. he watched as jaemin found entertainment in trying to get his phone to move. jaehyun would sometimes pretend to let the phone fall so it looked like jaemin had punched if out. jaemin would smile even wider and jaehyun couldn’t help but want to always keep him happy. he was in such a vulnerable state and he just wanted jaemin to always be this happy. he knew how hard being an idol was on some of the younger ones especially for being their ages still. that’s why all the hyung’s had always made sure to look after them and make sure they were doing fine. jaehyun had a special liking to all of the dreamies, he adored something different from all of them, he knows that jaemin would often look after dream despite being one of the younger ones, so having him being pampered with love was something jaehyun really enjoyed doing. he had a smile matching jaemin’s and it didn’t go away for the rest of the day. 

 

 

taeyong’s motherly senses were through the roof. he had went to bed uneasy, like he could feel something would happen. his room felt so hot throughout the night he had to take off his sleep shirt and move the blankets off himself. surprisingly when he woke up he felt freezing. except on the left side of his chest. it was warm and- wet? he peered his eyes open and looked down. it was just jisung with his mouth attached to his nipple- no big deal. he closed his eyes again before reality hit him and he was wide awake again. he looked down again and caught sight of the most adorable but humiliating sight ever. jisung was- well for starters a baby. panic set in- second off he was sucking on taeyong’s nipple like an infant would which didn’t feel that great. taeyong wanted to panic and freak out and ask questions to himself- seeing as nobody was in his room with him, but he set that aside for later. taeyong laughed to himself at the funny feeling and reached down to pick up jisung. he sat up and noticed a pout on said boys face as he took him away from his nipple. he almost brought him back in from the look jisung had given him but opted against it. he let out a long awe as he took in baby jisung. this was a historic moment for him as he had always referred to jisung as his baby. and now- well he was an actual baby now. taeyong didn’t even think about questioning the change in body size, he just went with the flow. he later set jisung down on his bed and grabbed his phone. he took pictures, videos, slow-motions, time-lapse. he was going to savor this moment seeing as he wasn’t sure how long jisung might be like this. he had been pulling faces and talking in a baby voice to jisung. jisung loved the attention and affection and had let out small screams of excitement and laughter. taeyong’s heart was swelling- this small bundle of love and joy was so precious. he couldn’t imagine anything bad happening to jisung. taeyong wasn’t paying attention to the time or the distant crying he could hear. he was in his own parental world with jisung being the main star. he frowned for a second when a thought had crossed his head that jisung wouldn’t be like this forever- but he decided to not think about that in favor of paying attention to the giggly baby in front of him. 

 

 

yuta woke up to a hushed whisper and an empty bed. he opened his eyes and immediately noticed kun standing in the entrance to his room looking at the corner. he followed his eyes over to his desk where sicheng sat in the chair with chenle in his arms. he was holding him close and whispering something in mandarin that yuta couldn’t understand. yuta sat up and motioned kun over. “what’s he saying?,” yuta asked. kun looked a little shaken up. “I - you- um please just please go and take chenle from him please,” kun gave him big eyes and looked serious. yuta wanted to question him and ask him why and what sicheng was saying but he knew kun would tell him later. yuta hesitatingly walked up to sicheng and crouched down next to him. he was hugging baby chenle close to him and still muttering phrases in mandarin. yuta reached out and grabbed sicheng’s hand. he flinched and snapped his head towards yuta. “what do you want?,” he asked suddenly switching languages. “can I hold him?,” yuta asked while nodding to the sleeping baby in sicheng’s arms. sicheng seemed to tighten his hold and thought for a few seconds before nodding his head. “but only you can hold him, nobody else, and I want him back,” he gave yuta a list of rules. yuta was admittedly kind of creeped out by sicheng’s weird behavior but pushed it away to grab chenle from him. once he had the baby in his arms sicheng seemed to tense up. he stood up from the chair he was sitting at and walked to the bed. he sat down and grabbed a pillow and held it like he had been holding chenle just before. he started whispering to himself again and patting the pillow. yuta looked up at kun who motioned him out of the room. they walked to the living room and sat down. “what was all that?,” yuta asked bring genuinely lost and confused. “he- sicheng was saying some really creepy and possessive stuff in there, like he wouldn’t let anyone take ‘his baby’ away from him, and he would attack anyone who tried to steal his child from him,” kun started pausing to take a quick break while he looked down at the still sleeping baby in yuta’s arms. “ he kept referring to chenle as ‘my son’ and he was mentioning taking him somewhere, he didn’t say where just that they would be in a better place when they needed to,” kun looked up and caught yuta’s surprised reaction.   
what was going on with sicheng?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sips tea. what is going on with winwin? and what was lucas going to tell jungwoo? how did you like this one? I made sure to put more fluff of all the dreamies in here so hopefully you liked it! thank you for reading :)


	5. 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited & probably sucks lol sorry

—-1 day before the dream fansign—-

nct 127 had just finished up their recording for the collab with puff they had.(lol nct x puff is the first thing I thought of because they collab all the time sorry) 

staff had been taking down the equipment and everyone else was scattered around just having small conversations. 

s h e looked down at the waters and smiled when she spotted the special water that she had slipped in. there was no body specific in mind she wanted to give this too, and he didn’t even know she had this planned also. it was just a little something extra. 

she stood up and walked around handing everyone a bottle of water. she left the best one for last and happily handed it over to the unsuspecting guy. 

 

yuta and sicheng were laughing at funny pictures they had saved of their other members. they both were handed water and just as sicheng went to drink his yuta snatched it from him. 

yuta saw it happen. he saw the women slip in a different bottle from her own bag. why didn’t he say anything? because he already knew the plan. he happened to overhear the phone call between his other member and the woman.he walked in and talked to him about it right after that call ended. he was fine with his intentions, as long as they could return back to normal. but nothing was supposed to be happening with them, he doesn’t remember that being a part of it, but whatever she had in that bottle looked like it was being given to sicheng. so he switched water bottles with him. 

 

yuta didn’t want anything to happen to him. he thought he was doing the right thing when he switched the water bottles. sadly, he didn’t see things correctly and as he would find out a few days later, sicheng was ultimately the one who had ended up with that bottle. 

and he wouldn’t be the only one.

 

—-present time—-

when everyone had walked out of their rooms that morning, nobody quite knew what to think. in the span of two days the youngest of their group had turned into full babies. and while they had always joked about it, nobody ever took it seriously. now, they had seven babies who they all just so happened to know. 

taeil payed no mind to any of those thoughts as he was too absorbed in haechan who was currently playing with his hands. he walked out to the living room and sat down on the couch and tuned out whatever conversation was going on.

taeyong and doyoung being the mother’s that they were, had been walking around and gushing over all the dreamies. when they found their way to haechan, taeil started a lecture on how he wanted them to hold and speak to him. they just laughed it off and continued on with their coos. taeil was being serious. he didn’t appreciate that they thought it was funny. he was just making sure nothing would happen to baby haechan. 

 

nct was lucky to have some baby stuff from their recent shopping trip, so everyone helped to fix a breakfast for the babies and themselves.they had found bottles and baby food and started with their attempts of feeding. taeil found great pleasure in feeding haechan and smiled seeing as he didn’t fuss at all and gladly ate everything. taeil ignored the increasing rumble coming from his own stomach, instead focusing on the happiness of haechan. when he finished feeding him, he adjusted the hold he had on him and held haechan close to his chest. he supported him and stood up to start burping him. taeil used to babysit when he was younger so he knew how to handle children and babies.   
when he finished with burping him, he kept his hold on him and ventured over to the various bags they still had from the day before, looking for clothes that might fit haechan.   
when he placed haechan on the couch to change him, taeil felt his heart flip again. haechan was smiling and making the most adorable sounds ever, he was distracted with his own small body and taeil just wanted to live in this moment forever.   
after finally getting haechan changed, taeil picked him up again and headed back to the kitchen where most everyone else was. 

ten and johnny knew how to take care of babies, but neither had actual practice before. they seemed hesitant to try and feed baby mark, afraid they might somehow mess up, but when jaehyun had given them some comfort and tips, they went ahead with feeding mark. they both smiled when he made sounds of delight everytime they gave him more food. he happily ate whatever they offered him. they soon found out that literally anything they would offer to him, mark viewed as food.   
johnny and ten switched back and forth between feeding and holding mark. they made the whole process slightly longer but wouldn’t do it any other way.   
they noticed taeil and some of the others changing dreams clothes, but again the afraid feeling came back and both of them seemed nervous. what if mark got cold in the process?? what if he found the fabric uncomfortable?? so they decided on keeping him how he was for now, as his clothes were still clean anyways and that they would get some help later on. 

 

taeyong was a natural at this. jisung was being an absolute angel and gave him no problems while he bottle feed him.   
when he finished feeding baby jisung, he walked to the living room to change him.   
he felt like the worlds most proud mother when jisung whined and grabbed for him after he had set him down to change his clothes. he wanted to scoop him up and hold him close and never let go, but he knew he had to change his clothes first.   
when jisung started crying from the loss of contact, taeyong worked at a lightning speed. as soon as he had the last button done he scooped up jisung and brought him close to his chest. he stood up and bounced around slightly while reassuring jisung that he was right there. once jisung had calmed down taeyong walked back into the kitchen and started a conversation with doyoung. 

 

after lucas and jungwoo had a long talk earlier that morning, there was a mutual understanding between them both. jungwoo was shocked, and a little mad at the ending of lucas’s speech, but eventually understood it was all just a small accident. how was lucas supposed to know he would accidentally turn dream into babies? jungwoo felt a small hint of jealousy when he found out that yuta had already known about everything. but lucas was quick to explain how he had found out. once they had met with everyone else in the kitchen and had shown off renjun like a trophy, it was time to feed him.   
renjun was having none of it. the baby refused anything they had tried giving him, his small lips set tightly together. jungwoo had tried every method he could think of. pretending to be a train, airplane, trying the food himself. he even let lucas try to feed him. nothing was working and the pair found themselves at a dead end. looking around, jungwoo noticed jaemin and jeno had also been giving some trouble but eventually gave in. jungwoo turned to renjun who was currently in lucas’s arms, and gave him a good look. he wanted to just force feed the baby, but he knew he couldn’t.   
if renjun didn’t want food now, he would later. jungwoo lost all his thoughts when he noticed baby renjun drifting to sleep while being cradled by lucas. his small hand was holding on to the fabric of lucas’s shirt , and jungwoo found his phone for a picture like he was on auto- pilot.   
renjun might be a very stubborn baby, but he was definitely cute and it made up for his fussy attitude. 

 

doyoung thought all the dreamies were way to cute for their own good, but he definitely still had his soft spot for jeno. how could he not? this morning had been such an emotional roller coaster for him, all his parental dreams had come to life right in front of him. and the fact that it was jeno just gave doyoung this warm feeling in his heart. when he had finally ventured out of his room he made sure to change jeno, grabbing the cutest thing he could find before anyone else could get to it. doyoung panicked slightly when jeno was acting up when it came to feeding him, but he eventually worked out that jeno found enjoyment in doyoung pretending the bottle was a car. strange, yes but doyoung didn’t give it too much thought as he was busy taking videos of himself bottle feeding jeno. he found himself going a little picture crazy when baby jeno smiled, if you thought his smile was adorable when he had teeth, imagine a small baby jeno, with that same smile, except a cute gummy one and the same famous eye smile. doyoung found himself sharing his pictures with taeyong later and even changing his lock screen. 

 

jaehyun was still slightly nervous when it came to jaemin. when he had first tried feeding him, and jaemin because fussy, he freaked out and placed jaemin down on the carpet as he scurried away. he was worried that he hurt him, and that jaemin didn’t like him anymore. when he saw jaemin look around and reach his small arms out towards jaehyun, he forgot his worry again and made his way back over to the adorable fluff ball. he tried feeding him again, this time succeeding. jaehyun smiled and felt like he had just gained an award for this accomplishment. anytime jaemin let out any kind of cute sound, jaehyun filled with joy. he wanted jaemin to always be this happy.   
after he fished feeding jaemin and changing him, jaehyun walked around seeing how everyone else was. surprisingly there hadn’t been much crying yet, which was kind of odd because jaehyun could swear he was hearing some faint crying. but maybe he was going crazy. 

 

 

it was only after all the adults had finished their food and settled down in the living room together did anyone notice the absence of yuta, kun, sicheng and chenle. 

 

 

 

—in the other dorm—

not even a minute after kun had explained to yuta what sicheng was talking about, said male came barging into the living room. sicheng practically ran over to yuta and took chenle from his arms. his sudden movements seemed to make baby chenle wake up and get startled. he had started crying and sicheng looked furious. “you made my baby cry!,” he shouted furiously in chinese.sicheng started shouting out curses at the two horrified males who sat on the couch with wide eyes. 

sicheng’s loud shouting was not helping with the crying baby he was holding. he seemed to be blaming chenle’s crying on yuta and kun, when he was the one causing it. 

“you can never touch him ever again! nobody can! he doesn’t need you, he only needs me,” he let out a final shout and with that sicheng turned around and walked quickly to his room. yuta and kun could hear him speaking in hushed chinese again and then could hear a door closing and the small click of a lock. 

yuta didn’t need to be fluent in any language to understand what had just happened. he clearly knew that sicheng had been set up by that woman, and he was going crazy.

kun and yuta turned to each other wide eyed and rushed to sicheng’s room. sure enough, the door was locked and this only further heightened the worry that was spreading throughout both kun and yuta. 

sicheng was not himself, something has taken over him and whatever it was, was not good. they needed to take chenle away from him, because with what kun just told yuta, and the behavior sicheng keeps exhibiting, he was taking this whole baby thing to another level. sicheng fully believed that he was the parent and sole parent of baby chenle now and he had plans to go away with him. 

sicheng was not going to let anyone interfere with him and his baby. not after he had tried trusting someone and they had betrayed him.   
sicheng held chenle close and started singing in chinese to try and calm down his baby. his mind flashed with images of yuta and kun making chenle cry and he was once again mad. 

nobody would get to his son, this time he would make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it’s been a hot minute but school keeps playing games with me and I keep losing. anyways hopefully this was okay. and yes the person behind everything was lucas. surprise surprise. haha anyways thank you for reading this.


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is unedited like usual. sorry. read end notes!

taeyong took out his phone and called yuta to ask about where he was. some of the others had just questioned about where yuta, kun, sicheng and chenle had been. so being the responsible leader taeyong was, he took out his phone to get answers. 

when the call went through the first thing taeyong heard was loud banging on the other end.   
“yuta? where are you? what’s happening?,” taeyong questioned. 

it was a few seconds before taeyong got a response. “I we- come to the 127 dorms right now it’s sicheng, he isn’t himself, we need help- chenle is with him- please come,” yuta spoke in short phrases that seemed rushed. taeyong was worried. what was wrong with sicheng? what had happened. yuta had hung up already. 

he quickly stood up and motioned for johnny, doyoung, and jaehyun to come with him. he quickly asked the remaining members to watch over all the babies and without a second to spare everyone had left the dorm heading towards the 127 dorm. 

when they entered they could hear kun and yuta pounding on a door trying to get inside a room. everyone rushed over and started asking what was happening. 

after a brief explanation of what had been going on with sicheng and his change of attitude the worry and panic grew in everyone. kun who had been next to the door trying listen in for anything sicheng night of been saying had noticed that the room had seemed to get very quiet. this was probably not a good sign as just moments ago there were wails coming from the baby inside the room. 

 

the door suddenly opened and the group of six who had been surrounding the door jumped back from surprise. sicheng was stood with a bag hung over his shoulders. he had on a hoodie and sweatpants. in his arms was chenle who had one of sicheng’s fingers in his mouth. not the best choice but it definitely stopped the crying. 

“move”, sicheng demanded as he tried walking through the group that surrounded his door.   
“no, you are not going anywhere outside of this dorm sicheng,” taeyong spoke up. “you can’t tell me what to do, I am trying to leave with my son so if you all could move,” sicheng spoke calmly like he didn't just have a terrifying outburst a few minutes ago.

“sicheng, please that isnt your son, it’s chenle from the dream unit, you can’t leave with him” kun begged. “don't say that! you all are just telling me lies!,” sicheng exclaimed.

jaehyun then spoke up. “guys he must of been given something that is making him act this way, I mean listen to him! this just isn’t normal,” everyone seemed to be thinking for a few seconds, not noticing yuta freezing up. 

“wait! sicheng we can get you a place to live where it’s just you and your- uh son, okay? just go back in your room for a little bit, okay?,” doyoung hurriedly spoke while shoving sicheng back into his room. 

before anyone could yell at him for telling sicheng he could leave, doyoung rushed into the living room exclaiming he had a plan. “ sicheng obviously does not want to live here or with anyone else to be honest, right? from what I heard he is afraid somebody will take chenle away from him.” doyoung started. 

everyone nodded their heads as they sat down on the couch letting doyoung continue speaking. 

“so why don’t we just put him in the dream dorm, thats been unoccupied since this whole thing started, and just change around the furniture or whatever so he won’t recognize it. that way he is still in the building and we can keep a watch on when he tries leaving the actual dorm.,” doyoung finished with a big breath. there was some silence for a few seconds, everyone was letting the words sink in. doyoung became slightly nervous that nobody would like his idea until he started getting replies of agreement from others. 

“that could work, and while he’s there we could maybe try to find something to bring him back to normal,” johnny added. 

a form of relief seemed to wash over everyone with the new plan they had.   
“let's get to work then,” taeyong spoke up. 

 

little did they know that someone was standing just outside of the door to the dorm listening in to the whole situation. 

not a member of nct, not a staff member or manager, someone completely infatuated with nct dream and children. someone who now had big plans for something they only ever could of dreamed of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m so sorry it’s been decades, i’ve just had so much happening like school and dance have been killing me. I feel like this chapter is so horribly written and i’ve changed it a million times and ended up with this. this will hopefully get better and things are definitely going different directions than what someone might think. but hehe do not worry there will be lots of fluff in the next chapter. i’m not sure when that will be out but i’ve already started it. anyways thank you for reading.


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you would like to know why i've been absent from this work, and not some of my others, it's a long story that ill just briefly describe. I had a death in my family, my brother ended up in jail, I started college and when I made time to write, I had no idea for this story, but I just read through all the comments and they made me feel super bad and immediately sparked my energy and motivation. If you are still reading this, thank you.

as a refresher, last time sicheng wanted to move out and away, the 127 guys planned on keeping him in dream dorm & someone outside of nct has been spying on them 

 

doyoung was going to rip his hair out. if dream had not been actual babies right now, he probably would of cursed them out for how obnoxious they were being. doyoung loves kids, he loves kids when they act like jeno, well-behaved and quiet. after the whole sicheng fiasco, everyone was kind of all over the place trying to set things up and sort other things out.doyoung had been trusted to watch all of the dream babies. all of them.except chenle, who was pretty much being held hostage by sicheng. he found it incredulous how the babies had all been such angels to the hyungs who had watched over them earlier this morning, but as soon as he was alone with them, all hell broke loose. 

mark was staring at the legs of the coffee table in the living room while he just slapped his hand continuously on the surface of it. doyoung thinks he might be summoning a demon. speaking of demons, renjun was screaming. just screaming, nothing was wrong with him, he just wanted to be loud. jisung was struggling to keep his body in an upright position as he grasped the edge of the couch and wiggled his body like he was dancing to renjun’s noise. haechan was literally sitting on top of jaemin and wiggling his butt all over him. it wouldn't be too concerning if he hadn't managed to remove all of the clothes he had on, because having clothes on wasn't good enough for him, so as baby jaemin giggled, haechan rubbed his naked butt all over him. doyoung sighed and looked over to jeno who was sleeping of all things. doyoung couldn’t help but feel the jealousy that he held for a brief moment as he noticed how calm and peacefully jeno slept. how did he do it? he wasn't sure, maybe he’ll ask when jeno returns to his normal body size. well if that ever happened, because at this point, doyoung wasn’t sure about anything. 

 

“sicheng,” kun called softly as he knocked on the door where they had been keeping the younger chinese quarantined. “we have a place for you to stay with chen- with your son, uh and we will bring you there,” kun continued. he waited for a response as everyone else around him held their breath, afraid of setting off sicheng like how he had been earlier.   
the door opened, and there stood sicheng with a firm frown placed on his face as he held a now asleep chenle in his arms. johnny, who was the closest to kun reached out to touch chenle’s soft hair, but before he could get anywhere close to him, sicheng slapped his hand out of the way and re adjusted the blanket he had around chenle to where his face wasn’t visible anymore. “DO NOT TOUCH HIM,” sicheng barked out before he pushed through everyone else and started walking towards the door. 

taeyong quickly ran to catch up to sicheng so he could put their plan into action. The plan was simple, whenever they would be close to the dream dorm, jungwoo would play a baby crying sound, and hopefully sicheng would look down, then jaehyun and ten would quickly blindfold him and direct him into the re arranged dorm of the dreamies. they had gone out and bought all the necessary supplies for sicheng, and they also decided on purchasing some small house cameras so they could check in on sicheng when they needed too. 

thankfully, the plan worked like a charm and in less than ten minutes sicheng was moved into his new place. 

 

 

as soon as everyone had finally returned to doyoung, he nearly cried before he swiftly picked up jeno and ran off into a room. 

 

-later that night-

 

renjun was passed out between lucas and jungwoo as the two watched a dog video on jungwoo’s phone over his head. the two of them didn’t even want to think about any of the hectic stuff that had gone on throughout the day, and they were happy to settle down in a room together with renjun who they had jokingly started referring to as their child. they had to re assure everyone that, no, they were not like sicheng and it was simply a joke. but jungwoo couldn’t help the small feeling of sadness he had when lucas had so quickly told everyone that they were just pretending. what if he didn’t want to pretend?

 

jaemin did not want to sleep at all. jaehyun had been trying everything, rocking him, singing to him, giving him warm milk, nothing would get him to settle down. eventually, jaehyun picked jaemin up and made sure to cover up his face. he wrapped a blanket around jaemin and walked to the front door of the dorm. he walked around the exterior of the dorm building for a good fifteen minutes before, finally, he felt jaemin rest his head on his shoulder and fall asleep. with a smile of relief and adoration, jaehyun made his way back up to the dorm and at nearly one in the morning finally went to bed. 

it was eleven pm when ten insisted that he hosted a fashion show with mark where johnny could be a judge. mark, already asleep, had no say in this, but it’s not like either of them would be able to get any input from him. ten spent a few minutes walking around the dorm collecting various different baby clothes that had been bought recently. he dressed mark in his first outfit and made a grand strut in the room he shared with johnny to showcase his creation. johnny clapped and gave each look a ten “for the model, not the designer,” he claimed. ten would roll his eyes and continue on to the next outfit. 

tTaeyong spent his night ranting to a half asleep baby jisung. he went through with his night routine as he complained about the messy situation that everybody was in, and how he was so concerned about sicheng. jisung just sucked on the pacifier in his mouth and occasionally grabbed for his own feet as a form of entertainment. when taeyong was halfway through his rant on why he shouldn’t have to determine which brand of baby milk is better for his dongsaeng who was basically his child now at the age of 24, he noticed that jisung had fallen asleep. taeyong smiled and continued his rant, even if nobody could hear him.

taeil and haechan were both passed out the earliest from anyone else. they had been watching TV after dinner and taeil ended up asleep with haechan in his arms, and not long after, haechan also fell asleep. how taeil didn't notice that the baby had gradually starting sucking on his nipple through his sleep, the other members were not sure of. but none of them spoke about it, deciding that he could deal with that in the morning. 

doyoung had a quiet evening with jeno.doyoung played soft music as he played with jeno after he had dinner, he eventually took out his phone and started posing jeno for a mini photoshoot.he had jeno in various locations around his room, snapping a picture of him from every angle. doyoung, to be honest, wasn’t too thrilled about the whole dream as babies thing happening at first, yes they were cute, and it for sure brought out his nurturing tendencies, but really it was a lot to think about. but having jeno with him, a dongsaeng who he had adored so much, he realized that things really were not that bad, even if they had literally no idea on what they were supposed to do with dream if they didn’t turn back to their normal selves soon. 

yuta and kun sat together in the living room of the nct u dorm. everyone else had gone off to bed, but they were both hunched over yuta’s phone, checking the footage they had from the dream dorm were sicheng was. they were not too sure if he had really been, well possessed by something, or if it was maybe just an act. they both knew that, yes it was so out there and unlike him, but they couldn’t rule out every option. but as they watched sicheng, who had been walking around holding chenle for what seemed like forever, they knew it was no act. how were they supposed to get the old sicheng back? what had happened to him and what even happened to dream? all these questions and - oh kun’s phone was ringing. 

kun picked up his phone and answered his phone immediately when he saw who was calling him. yuta couldn’t make out what the person on the other end of the line was saying, it was really rushed and in chinese,but yuta could hear kun responding with the name hendery, telling him to calm down. 

why was hendery calling? yuta hadn’t even thought about the three newest nct members for quite a bit. they had all been in china recently for a variety show, and with everything that’s happened this week, it’s not surprising that not only yuta had kind of forgotten to connect with them and explain the situation. 

kun hung up the phone pretty quickly and started rushing towards the door to put his shoes on.   
“kun, what’s going on?,” yuta asked kun as he also stood up and walked to the door. “hendery just called me in a panic because both he and xiaojun just came back to their dorm and found yangyang as, take a guess, a baby,” kun rushed out. he spoke fast and rushed, but yuta understood it perfectly well. there was another baby now, and yuta didn’t seem to mind it. they already had seven, well six if you don’t count sicheng, so what’s one more gonna do to them? 

 

 

 

in a park, a few miles away from the dorms where a messy situation was unravelling, a hooded figure met another person by a bench. the first figure was handed the money, and they counted carefully. the two figures nodded to each other and then separated.

**Author's Note:**

> hi if you just read this thank you! and i would just like to say i am not a wonderful writer and my grammar probably sucks and there will probably be a lot of mistakes. this is unedited so sorry. but yeah if you want me to continue this and write about the next day then please let me know! uh yeah okay thank you again!


End file.
